The Forest Dragon
by KTenshi-no-KageL
Summary: A boy transfers to Rikkai and joins the tennis club, but is he what he seems? Maybe OOC don't know . OC/Sanada and Yagyuu/Niou. Yaoi in later chapters don't like don't read
1. Marui&Jackal VS Transfer Student

Hello, unfortunate stranger reading my first story. As you can probably guess i have no confidence in this story but i hope you like it. :D

Warnings:Yaoi in later chapters

I may change some parts.

I'm only going to say this once, so read it carefully, **i do not own Prince of Tennis and i never will**

Now on with the story.

**/...-abcd-.../**

**The Forest Dragon**

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

The boy laying down on the bed was now awake, turned over to find his clock and look at the time. It was 5 o'clock._ Too early,_ he thought pulling the covers over his head trying to block out the sounds, but he got up when the alarm went off. With a sigh, he started to get ready for school Opening the closet and taking what he needed, he got dressed and was now looking in a full length mirror. The boy is called Hayashi Ryuu and he is transferring to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku today. He had black hair with dark red tips and amber eyes, strangely his hair colour was natural and hadn't been dyed. He was wearing a dark green blazer and trousers, with a white shirt, a blue and gold stripped tie and a gold headband patterned with a little black bird. He heard a rustling behind him, turning round he looked out of the window. There was nothing there. _Must've been the wind. _he thought.

After he was done getting ready he went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he had finished it was six, so he practiced a song on the piano, it was a gift from his parents for his fifth birthday. Hayashi's parents weren't around anymore as they died when he was five, the ebony piano was the last gift he got from them apart from the money they left him. Without his parents, Hayashi had learnt how to do everything by himself. He was a good cook, an okay pianist and decent at sports. Then he left for school grabbing his bags and tennis racket on the way out.

He went straight to get his schedule and locker for the rest of the year. He also signed up for the tennis club when he arrived. Then he went to find the boy's tennis club room, but when he got there two people were talking inside and he didn't want to interrupt so he went to find the girl's tennis buchou¹ and asked her to let him use the girl's changing room so he could change, she agreed. He got changed into his tennis gear and went over to the tennis courts, on the way he passed the boy's changing room again and heard people arguing about a 'switch', he knew immediately who was in there. Smiling to himself he continued walking to the tennis courts. When he got there he saw that there was already two people playing, one had pink hair and was chewing chewing gum while the was other was dark skinned and bald, he went over to them and said "Hey, do you want to play?"

"Never seen you around here before. Who are you?" The pink haired one asked, blowing a bubble.

"Hayashi Ryuu, I just transfered today, what about you?"

"Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara." Marui, the pink haired one, and Jackal, the other one.

"So, do you want to play?" Hayashi repeated.

"We play doubles though and you don't have a partner."

"That's fine, I'll play against you both."

Jackal stared at him in disbelief, "At the same time?"

"Sure, why not.' Hayashi replied.

"We'll go easy on you and you can have a handicap then." Marui offered

"That's fine, smooth or rough?"

"Rough."

He spun his racket. It landed the right way up, smooth. "You can serve first." Hayashi said as he got ready to receive the ball.

Jackal served first. Hayashi hit it back starting a rally. "You're pretty good"

"You're not too bad yourself" Marui hit the ball.

_Too easy_. Hayashi thought. The ball hit the net, rolled along the top and fell off on Hayashi's side "Tsunawatari*." Hayashi stared at the ball, frozen. "Dou, tensai deki**?" Marui said with a bubble.

Hayashi composed himself mumbling "Interesting." and continued on with the game.

**Game to Marui and Jackal 1-3.**

Jackal served again and started up another rally. ''If you thought Tsunawatari was ingenious wait till you see my ultimate move,''proclaimed Marui.

"Oh I really want to see you hit your _ultimate move_. Please can you show it to me?" Hayashi asked with fake enthusiasm.

Marui hit the ball which bounced off the net pole then landed on Hayashi's side.

"Higi:Techuu Ate ***' Marui looked over at Hayashi to see if he was awed by his ultimate move only to find that he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking that if that's it then this is going to be easier than I thought." he laughed.

"Don't start acting overconfident, you still haven't returned any of my shots yet." Marui was getting angry.

**Game to Marui and Jackal 2-3.**

"Looks like you're just talk." Marui says smirking.

"That's what you think." Hayashi hit the ball, "I'll start playing properly now."

_He's probably...What!_Marui thought, "Ouch!" The ball had bounced and then spun towards Marui's face, wiping the smirk right off it, he had managed to move in time to only get a graze.

"Oh _sorry_, I thought that you would be _good_ enough to actually not get _hit_ so I aimed for your face." He said, voice full of sarcasm.

**Game to Hayashi 2-4.**

Ever since Hayashi won the last game everything went down hill for Marui and Jackal. They hadn't even managed to even get one point, anyone watching would have been able to guess who was going to win.

**Game to Hayashi 2-6 Hayashi wins.**

"Looks like I win. I thought that you both would be worth challenging seeing as you are regulars. Oh well." Hayashi declared shrugging as he turned away to get his bag.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here yet, I can still play! I want a rematch!" Marui announced to the surprise of Jackal and Hayashi.

Hayashi turned to face Mauri, "Surly you're tired out by now," he sighed,"But if you want a rematch you can have one."

"This time I won't give you a handicap." Marui remarked smirking like he had already won.

_He thinks it's _all_because of the handicap._ Hayashi shook his head at the thought smiling to himself, "You can serve first again."

Unsurprisingly, Hayashi won 1-6 and they only managed to get the one game because Hayashi let them get the points so he could regain what little stamina he lost and because he pitied Jackal for having a partner like him, Marui on the other hand he didn't feel as sorry for since he did ask for a rematch.

"You play well." a voice called out.

They all looked up at the voice and Hayashi saw two boys, one with bleached hair and the other with brown hair and glasses walking over to the courts. "Thank you." Hayashi replied.

"I'm Niou Masaharu and this is my partner Yagyuu Hiroshi." the bleached haired boy pointed at himself first then at the brown haired one.

"Hayashi Ryuu."

Niou and Yagyuu go over to Marui and Jackal, "Really, how could you lose to one person when you're playing doubles? Puri." Niou asked smirking not noticing the glare Hayashi was giving him.

"Gave him...a handicap...in the first match...already exhausted...by the second.' Marui replied panting heavily.

"You wanted the second match so that's not my fault." Hayashi retorted as he went over to his bag and to look at his watch. "We still have a lot of time left, so do you two want to play a match?"

Jackal looked over at Hayashi and queried "Aren't you tired yet?"

He answered smiling "Not really, that was just a warm up, this time maybe i'll get to play seriously."

Niou looked at Yagyuu silently asking if he wanted to play. Yagyuu nodded. "Okay then."

So that's the end of the first chapter, hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Reviews will be happily accepted.

**/...-efgh-.../**

Notes:

Rough translation

¹-buchou- captain

*-Tsunawatari- Tightrope walking

**-Dou tensai deki- Well genius-like?

***-Higi:Techuu Ate- Ultimate move: Metal bell hit

**/...-ijkl-.../**

**Next chapter Niou/Yagyuu, Who will win in this match?**

**_Game to Hayashi 2-0_**

**_...  
_**

**_"It just started getting fun."  
_**

**_..._**

**_"Oh, still got some fight left in you."_**

**_...  
_**

**_Game to Niou and Yagyuu 4-2_**


	2. Niou&Yagyuu VS Hayashi Ryuu

Hello so um... Yea so this is my second chapter and i hope you all enjoy. (if there's actually anyone reading this...)

**/...-abcd-.../**

_"We still have a lot of time left, so do you two want to play a match?"_

_Jackal looked over at Hayashi and queried "Aren't you tired yet?"_

_He answered smiling "Not really, that was just a warm up, this time maybe i'll get to play seriously."_

_Niou looked at Yagyuu silently asking if he wanted to play. Yagyuu nodded. "Okay then."_

"Smooth or rough?"

"Smooth"

Hayashi spun the racket and it landed on smooth. "Looks like I'm serving first." Yagyuu goes over to the baseline to serve, while Hayashi gets ready to receive.

Hayashi decided to attack first instead of seeing what the other two could do. Hayashi hit the ball making it bounce towards Niou's left hand, his playing hand, and knocked his racket out getting the point. Hayashi smirked.

**Game to Hayashi 1-0**

"Is that all you've got?" Hayashi queried returning the ball with ease.

Niou was becoming a little bit irritated. Hayashi sighed."I'm getting bored. Is this all Rikkai's top doubles pair can do?"

**Game to Hayashi 2-0**

Yagyuu hit the ball and it sped right past Hayashi, he didn't have any time to move. "Laser beam."

"It's far from what we can do, what about you? Is that all you've got?" Yagyuu mimicking Hayashi's words.

**Game to Niou and Yagyuu 2-1**

Hayashi smirked, "Well isn't this interesting"

"I thought you said you were getting bored?" Yagyuu questioned.

"It just started getting fun." Hayashi answered

"You getting tired now?" Niou jeered.

It was true Hayashi was getting tired, who wouldn't after two matches, but...

**Game to Niou and Yagyuu 3-1**

...he wasn't going to give up, he'd never lost (badly) before and he wasn't going to start now. It was his serve, he hit the ball and when touched the floor it didn't bounce. He took the game using four consecutive serves.

**Game to Hayashi 3-2**

"Oh, still got some fight left in you." Niou mocked.

**Game to Niou and Yagyuu 4-2**

Yagyuu hit the Laser beam again, this time Hayashi caught it and sent it straight back earning the point. "Sheesh! That was so slow I can't believe I didn't get it earlier." Hayashi sarcastically declared, hitting himself in the forehead.

Hayashi was ready for the Laser beams...

Niou hit the ball exactly like a Laser beam, except with more speed and power, making it almost fly past Hayashi. _Almost_.

...no matter who they came from.

Hayashi returned it getting the point and game.

**Game to Hayashi 4-3**

"You can change back now." Hayashi smirked.

Niou and Yagyuu had switched before the match and were now changing back. Yagyuu took back his glasses from Niou, while Niou tied his hair back.

"You returned it." Yagyuu stated bluntly.

"I already knew about your switch so it's no surprise. I always check to see what kind of people are in the tennis clubs before I choose which school I want to go to." Hayashi responded.

"You couldn't have known that were were already switched." Niou protested.

"Well your switch isn't perfect." Hayashi told them, Niou raised an eyebrow as if to say _really._

"Actually, I overheard you when you were arguing in the changing rooms, though if you look hard enough..." Hayashi smirked.

"Puri." Niou replied.

The Match ended, much to _everyone's _surprise, **6-4** **to** **Hayashi.**

"How could you lose to one person when you're playing doubles?" Marui mimicing what Niou had said earlier.

"Shut up fatty, at least I didn't lose two matches in a row!" Niou argued going over to Marui and starting an argument.

"Don't call me fatty! I already said I was exhausted by the first match!" Marui shouted.

"Excuses, excuses. How come Hayashi wasn't tired out when he was playing against two people!" Niou yelled back.

Yagyuu and Jackal sighed at the two, arguing boys. "Are they always this loud?" Hayashi asked.

"Yes." Yagyuu and Jackal replied in unison.

"Niou, Marui! Tarundoru!" a voice bellowed.

They all looked up and saw two people, one was wearing a black cap and the other had his eyes closed. "Sanada fuku-buchou*! Yanagi-sempai! Wait up!" a voice shouted from behind the two people.

As the person got closer Hayashi saw that he had curly black hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" the capped guy questioned.

"Hayashi Ryuu, new transfer student, you?" Hayashi replied.

"Sanada Genichirou." said the guy with the black cap.

"Yanagi Renji." said the person with the closed eyes.

"Kirihara Akaya." said the curly haired person.

**/...-efgh-.../**

Notes:

Rough translation:

* - fuku-buchou – vice captain

**/...-ijkl-.../**

Reviews will be happily read and flames will be eaten. Yum! ^-^**  
**

**Next Chapter: Sanada vs. Hayashi**

**Game Sanada 1-0**  
**"Looks like i'll have to start playing properly." Hayashi said.**

**...**

**"How about this then?" Hayashi hit the ball towards the net pole "Techuu Ate".**

**...**

**"What happened?" Jackal asked.**  
**"I don't know. He was just about to serve when he collapsed." Sanada replied.**


	3. Sanada VS Hayashi

Third Chapter Whoop... so anyway here it is...

**/...-abcd-.../**

"I thought that you already looked up who was in Rikkai?" asked Jackal.

"I do, though wouldn't it be a bit weird if some stranger you've never met knew your name." Hayashi answered.

Jackal nodded, "Probably."

"Which class are you in?" Kirihara queried, but it was not Hayashi who answered.

"Class 3-A, born on November 15th, right handed." Yanagi stated.

"How did you know that?" Marui asked.

"I heard some teachers talking about an new student and I decided to find out about him." Yanagi replied.

"Anyway, looks like you're in Hiro and Sanada's class." Niou said.

"Hiro?" Hayashi asked confused while Yagyuu sighed, then finally understanding that he was talking about Yagyuu, "Does he always call you that?"

"No, not always. Sometimes I call him 'roshi, Hiroshi or just Yagyuu." Niou answered for Yagyuu while he just sighed again.

Hayashi smiled, "Do you just call him 'Niou-kun', Yagyuu?"

Once again Niou answered for Yagyuu, "No, he calls me Masaharu as well."

"When? I've never heard him call you that, Niou-sempai." asked Kirihara.

"That's because he only calls me that when we're having..." Suddenly Yagyuu was behind Niou with his hand covering Niou's mouth.

"I think you're saying too much, Niou-kun." Yagyuu whispered, his breath tickling Niou's ear.

Removing Yagyuu's hand from his mouth Niou whispered something to Yagyuu making him blush slightly. _I wonder what they're talking about, _Hayashi thought. "Anyway, do you want to play a match, Sanada?"

It was deathly silent as everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Jackal broke the silence, "How can you still have another match after you just had three?"

Hayashi just smiled and shrugged. Sanada agreed, everyone else went to the side and Hayashi got ready to spin his racket, "Which?"

"Smooth." Sanada replied.

It was smooth. Hayashi got ready to receive, Sanada served and started off a rally, which Sanada won. _Looks like he's not holding back._ Hayashi thought.

**Game Sanada 1-0**

"Looks like i'll have to start playing properly." Hayashi said.

They set off another rally. Sanada accidentally hit a lob, _here's my chance._ Hayashi smashed the ball which, when it bounced, went straight back into the net. "Not bad." Sanada complimented.

"Thanks." Hayashi said.

**Game Hayashi 1-1**

The rally started, Hayashi hit the ball "Tsunawatari". Sanada managed to catch and return it, "You'll have to try harder than that."

"How about this then?" Hayashi hit the ball towards the net pole "Techuu Ate".

Sanada managed to just barely return the ball. "Still not good enough."

**Game Sanada 2-1**

From the side, Marui said, "He can use Tsunawatari and Techuu Ate."

"I wonder why he doesn't use his serve." Yagyuu mumbled to himself.

Niou shrugged in responce, being the only one close enough to hear him. "Do you think he can use the laser?" Kirihara asked.

Just then Hayashi dropped his racket and clutched his side as he started coughing into his hand, badly. "Hey, are you okay?" Jackal asked.

"Yea, fine." Hayashi answered.

He looked at his hand, wiped it on his shorts and continued with the game. It was his serve. He went for another rally instead of going with his serve. He hit a laser getting a point. "Suppose that answers your question, Akaya." Yanagi said.

Hayashi served again still not using his special serve. "I wonder why Hayashi doesn't use his serve?" Yagyuu asked louder this time.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." Mauri said with a pop.

"Is it just me or does it look like Hayashi has something red on his shorts where he wiped his hand earlier?" Akaya wondered out loud.

"Hmm... I can see it as well. I wonder what it is." said Yanagi.

They all looked at each other, "Maybe it's blood." Marui suggested when they heard a loud thump. Hayashi had collapsed. His head had hit the floor and was bleeding. They all rushed over to Hayashi, "We should take him to the Infirmary." Yanagi advised.

"I'll take him."Niou offered and he took Hayashi to the Infirmary closely followed by Kirihara.

"What happened?" Jackal asked.

"I don't know. He was just about to serve when he collapsed." Sanada replied.

"He'll be okay won't he? He's not going to end up like Yukimura." Marui queried, worried.

"There is a less than 10 percent chance that it could've been Seiichi's disease." Yanagi said.

The silence was becoming suffocating, everyone either wondering if it was their buchou's disease or worrying about if Hayashi was okay, Yagyuu looked at his watch, "It's nearly time for lessons to start."

"I'll send Niou and Akaya to class, Yagyuu could you tell the teacher what happened and Jackal you dismiss the rest of the club?" asked Sanada.

"Okay." Jackal said and went to the the other tennis courts where the club members were training.

Yagyuu and Yanagi went to get change in the club room while Sanada went to go to the Infirmary.

Niou and Kirihara arrived at the Infirmary to find that the nurse wasn't there. They laid Hayashi on a bed, "We should probably clean up the blood." Niou stated.

Grabbing some towels and wetting them, Niou and Kirihara wiped off all blood and cleaned the cut which had clotted. They had just finished as Sanada came through the door, "Class is about to start, you two should get going."

"We can't leave Hayashi alone though." Niou protested.

"Yea, what if he wakes up and can't remember anything." Kirihara agreed.

"I know, how about if I stay here and look after Hayashi while you and Akaya go to your lessons." Niou offered.

"That's not fair Niou-sempai. I've got English first so can I look after Hayashi-sempai?" Kirihara asked.

"No, you're rubbish at English so you have to go and it was my idea, I get to stay." Niou said.

While Kirihara and Niou argued over who would stay Sanada was getting angry, "I'm staying! You two go to class, now!"

"But.."Kirihara started.

"No! I'm staying and that's it!" Sanada yelled finally losing his temper.

Niou, knowing that if they angered Sanada anymore they'd be running laps till their legs dropped off, left taking Kirihara with him. With Niou and Kirihara gone Sanada walked over to Hayashi, _he looks peaceful _Sanada thought looking at Hayashi. His skin had paled, probably because of the amount of blood he lost, which was quite a lot considering the amount of paper towles were now in the bin. He took off the headband that Hayashi was wearing and as he was doing this he noticed Hayashi's strange hair colour. _How weird. _he thought. Subconsciously he reached out to touch the silky hair, but pulled back thinking _What am I doing? I hardly know him and he's a guy. _Sanada shook his head clearing himself of these thoughts and decided to sit down and relax, putting the headband on the bed table, unfortunately he got too relaxed and fell asleep.

**/...-efgh-.../**

Reviews will be happily read and flames will be eaten. Yum! ^-^

**Next Chapter: The Infirmary**

**"Hey, Sanada wake up." with a hand on Sanada's shoulder, gently trying to shake him awake.**

**...**

**"Can you get off me please, you're kinda heavy?"**

**...**

**"How could you know?" Sanada asked.**

**...**

**"Okay. Thank you for staying with me."**


	4. The Infirmary

Well, hello to anyone who is bored enough to read my story. Kinda yaoi this part so yea… Fourth chapter… Please enjoy :D

_Sanada shook his head clearing himself of these thoughts and decided to sit down and relax, putting the headband on the bed table, unfortunately he got too relaxed and fell asleep._

**/...-abcd-.../**  
When Hayashi opened his eyes he was greeted by the white of a ceiling instead of the blue of the sky. Hayashi sat up in the bed he was laying on, _Where am i?_ he thought. He looked around and saw Sanada sitting on a chair next to him, asleep. Hayashi laughed a little at the sight but winced at the sudden pain in his head and reached up to hold it, _Huh? Where's my headband?_ He thought. "Hey, Sanada wake up." he said with a hand on Sanada's shoulder, gently trying to shake him awake.

When that didn't work Hayashi wondered what the sleeping fuku-buchou looked like without his cap, so he took it off and Sanada suddenly jerked awake, falling out of the chair he was sitting on. Hayashi laughed again as Sanada gave him a glare Hayashi apologized getting up to help Sanada to his feet , "Sorry, sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. When did you wake up?" Sanada replied brushing himself off.

"Just a minute ago. Oh, sorry about collapsing like that, I probably just pushed myself too hard."

"It's okay. You didn't know that would happen. Can I have my hat back?" Sanada asked holding out his hand.

"No, you look good without it on and you're not allowed to wear it during class time." Hayashi said putting the cap on his head as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just give it back." Sanada said trying to grab it off him.

Hayashi moved back trying to keep the cap out of Sanada's reach but his legs hit the bed and he started falling backwards. Sanada moved forwards and tried to catch Hayashi but they both ended up falling on the bed with Hayashi beneath Sanada. They were so close together, Sanada could feel Hayashi's hot breath on his face and as he looked into his amber eyes he noticed that there was a tiny fleck of red in his left one. His mind was blank, not knowing what to do, losing himself in his eyes. His self-control was weakening every second, already starting to get hard as he moved his focus onto Hayashi's lips thinking about what it would feel if he kissed him, _Get a grip, Genichiro! He's a boy. _He thought to himself but that didn't help in the slightest. By now Sanada was really hard and he was sure Hayashi could feel it... "Can you get off me please, you're kinda heavy?" or not.

Sanada scrambled off Hayashi, "Um, I'm sorry, I tried to catch you but er… I fell and..." the Fuku-buchou stuttered, he was starting to wish he had his cap back to hide his reddening face.

"It's fine." Hayashi replied sitting up. There was an awkward silence that followed and then Hayashi said, "Also you said that I didn't know it would happen but, I did."

"How could you know?" Sanada asked.

"I was born with a disease, I can't remember the name, it's not contagious though." Hayashi explained, "It makes me faint sometimes. The longest I've been unconscious for was around four days, but that was a long time ago."

"You know about it and you still play tennis!" Sanada exclaimed.

"It's not that bad and it only happens if I overwork or push myself too hard." Hayashi looked down at the floor, mumbling and fiddling with the black cap in his hands.

Sanada sighed, knowing that nothing he said would get through to him, and looked up at the clock, it was nearly lunch. "I should go."

"Okay. Thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome." Then Sanada left leaving Hayashi alone, the cap forgotten.

_He was so close! _Hayashi thought after Sanada. He could still hear his thundering heart pounding in his ears, taking in deep breaths. Calming down, he looked in the mirror, his cheeks were pink and hair scuffed up, _I wonder if he noticed... _Hayashi thought. Looking at his reflection, he said aloud, "Do you think he likes me? Probably not. He'd probably be disgusted if I told him I liked him. Hmm... What to do... What to do." Sighing loudly Hayashi got up and tidied himself and his hair as the bell rang.

"I wonder where the nurse is. Oh, well." Shrugging, he picked up is headband, tied it round his wrist and walked off to go eat his lunch, the black cap in his hands now on his head.  
**/...-efgh-.../**

So how'd ya like it? I'm not very good at writing this kinda thing... I'm not very good at writing in general, but oh well. Review please (even if you hated it). Flames are welcome. ^-^

**Next Chapter: Lunch**

**"Found him."**

**...  
**

**"You can get to know us." Kirihara said with a friendly smile.**

**...  
**

**"A whole week with him!"**

**...  
**

**"That will be fine." Sanada replied**


	5. Lunch

Fifth chapter… Yay

**/...-abcd-.../**

Hayashi had found a nice shaded spot to relax and eat his lunch, he sat down and looked up at the sky. He had just finished his lunch when he heard Kirihara's voice, "Found him."  
With Kirihara was Niou, Marui and Jackal, probably there to make sure the others didn't cause any trouble, "Were you looking for me?" Hayashi asked.

"Yea, we looked everywhere for you." Marui replied.

"Why did you choose this place anyway?" Jackal queried.

"It was quiet." Hayashi answered. "Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"We were just wondering if you were okay, are you?" Niou inquired.

"I'm fine, I hope I didn't worry you." Hayashi said with a slight smile.

"That's good." Kirihara said, "Oh, I know, why don't you come and have lunch with us?"

"Um... I don't know any of you that well..." Hayashi hesitated.

"You can get to know us." Kirihara said with a friendly smile.

"Well, okay then." Hayashi agreed and followed Kirihara and the rest of them over to the others.

When Hayashi got there Yanagi and Yagyuu were talking about something complicated and Sanada was under a tree meditating with his rock. "We found Hayashi-sempai and persuaded him to eat lunch with us." Kirihara announced.

Yanagi and Yagyuu looked up from their conversation, said hello then went back to it and Sanada just nodded going back to meditating. Hayashi walked over to Sanada and sat down next to him, taking the black cap off as the others went back to what they usually did. "Here's your hat back." Hayashi said holding it out.

Sanada sighed, putting his rock back in his bag and taking the cap from him putting it on his head with a mumbled "Thank you."

Hayashi smiled, "You're welcome."

He was lying back against the tree, looking up at the clouds, as Sanada's phone rang indicating a message. Everyone looked round at Sanada, stopping whatever they were doing, as he took the phone out of his pocket. After he finished reading it, Sanada put it back in his pocket, "So, what did it say?" asked Akaya excitedly.  
Sanada took the phone back out of his pocket and passed it over to Akaya who read it out loud:

_Hey Sanada, how are you doing? Anyway next week there's no school so i want all the regulars to have a week of team bonding. I don't care what you do, but you have to stay together for the whole week._

_Seiichi xxx_

"Eh!" Niou and Marui exclaimed after he had finished reading it out, "A whole week with him!"

"I don't think any of our houses will be able to fit seven people in."

_Mine can._ Hayashi thought and as everyone turned to look at him, he realized that he had spoken out loud. "Your house can fit seven people in it!"

"Yea. It's a very big house."

"Your parents must be rich!"

"Um... I don't have any parents... They're dead."

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's fine." Hayashi mumbled. "Anyway, you can stay at mine if you don't have anywhere else."

"If you're sure, then we would be grateful if we could stay at your house." Sanada said

"Okay then, I'll give everyone the directions after school and you guys can meet at mine on Sunday at twelve." Hayashi said getting up, brushing his trousers off.

"That will be fine." Sanada replied

"Well if that's all, then i need to go check out a book before lunch ends. See ya." And with that he left.  
**/...-efgh-.../  
**Well, please review. :D Flames are welcome.

**Next Chapter: The Houses?**


	6. The Houses?

So this is the sixth Chapter, I feel like I'm update once a year, and I'm sorry it takes this long to update (I kinda wrote myself into a writer's block somehow), but I guess you're all used to it by now and for any newcomers, well good luck

**/...-abcd-.../**

"Is this the right house?" Marui asked staring at the house in question.  
It was a terraced house; the outside of it was painted white with a wooden door. They were all standing on the pavement outside the house none of them wanting to be the first to go up and knock on the door, "It should be. That is if we followed the directions right and if Hayashi gave us the right directions." Jackal said.

"So, who wants to go first and see if we got the correct house?" Niou said, but before anyone could respond the front door opened quite suddenly and glaring at them with an annoyed stare was the owner of the house, "How long is it gonna take for one of you to be brave enough to _knock _on a door? I mean seriously it's not that hard. I've been watching you guys just stand there for **ten** minutes." Hayashi said sharply.

"We weren't sure if it was the correct house." Yagyuu responded.

Hayashi sighed, rolling his eyes, and backed into the house saying, "Well, no use wasting any more time standing out here talking about it. Come on in."

The team followed him inside with their bags and was given the tour of the house. Actually, Hayashi Ryuu was not the owner of only one house or even two, but three houses. The first house had a swimming pool on the ground floor and showers on the first floor. In second house, the main one, there was a living room with a TV, games and all of those things and on the other floors there was a guest room and Hayashi's own room on the second floor with the other spare rooms on the first. The third house only had one floor in use which was a kitchen and dining room combined with a grand ebony piano on one side. "Wow. Hayashi-sempai, were your parents rich or something?" Kirihara asked staring with excitement at everything in the living room.

"Or something." Hayashi mumbled. "So, there's only three spare rooms on the first floor, they all have two beds each, and one of you can use the guest room on my floor."  
"Who's gonna share with who?" Marui wondered out loud.

"I'm with Yagyuu!" Niou shouted, picking up things as he ran to get first dibs on a room.  
"Jackal, come on we can't let Niou get the best room!" Marui said as he ran to catch up to Niou.  
"I don't know why they're running. The rooms are all the same." Hayashi stated, shaking his head.

"I'll share a room with you, Akaya." Yanagi said walking to the rooms  
"Okay." Kirihara said trailing after him.  
"Looks like you're with me then, Sanada." Hayashi said smiling as he went up the stairs to the second floor, Sanada following behind him with his things. "Here, this is your room." The room was normal sized, although kind of bare. The walls were a beige colour and it had a light blue, single bed on one side with a bedside table next to it, there was a wooden desk and a cupboard.

Sanada set his stuff down, looking around at the room, then turned to face Hayashi saying with a slight bow, "Thank you for letting us stay here."

Hayashi let out an embarrassed chuckle and said, "It's no problem. It gets a bit lonely here anyway so I'll enjoy the company."

Just then there was a loud crash followed by yelling, "I don't think I want to know what just happened." Hayashi sighed, shaking his head, leaving the room to find out what was broken and who did what.  
Sanada sat down on the bed listening to the shouting match going on downstairs, he smiled a little at it before returning to his usual stoic expression.

Hayashi hurried down the stairs, jumping the last few, and walked over to the commotion. He saw blood.

**/...-efgh-.../**

Thanks for reading and I'm grateful for any reviews you decide to give… or flames… maybe

**Next Chapter: Blood**


	7. Blood

So, um, thank you to everyone that subscribed to my story and also the people that have previously reviewed that I forgot to thank. It makes me happy that someone's actually reading this story, so thanks. Anyway, sorry for my extremely slow updates, they must be really annoying :) But here's a new chapter for you.

Warnings (I think. Might be a bit pointless): Non-graphic, kind of implied/suggested torture right at the beginning for a few lines (I don't know) and injury (don't think it needs a warning, but ya never know). Oh and blood, I guess, not a lot but :/

**/...-abcd-.../**

Blood. He stumbled, gagging slightly at the smell of the blood. The scent of it bringing a memory he had tried to bury in his mind. He put a hand on the wall beside him to steady himself as the other grasped his mouth trying to swallow back the bile that had risen. It was almost like he was back there. In that room. The room where his blood had literally painted the floor red with the shear amount he had spilt there. He closed his eyes tightly shut hoping to force the images away. Those scarring recollections of the room, that man, his voice. His voice, oh, the sound of that man's voice. The cold nature of it and the underlying tone that promised pain if it was not obeyed. He had learnt the hard way though, that that man's promises were always fulfilled. Always. He could hear it now, that first time.

_My patience is running short with you, child._

_No stop it!_

_I will not tolerate it anymore.  
Ah! It hurts!_

_You need to learn your place.  
Please, stop it!_

_Disobedience will _not_ be tolerated.  
Stop. I-I'm sorry.  
Will you do what I want?  
P-please... I-I can't.  
Well, then you're not sorry enough. Are you, my little angel?_

_Stop it! _Hayashi thought _I'm not there, not anymore. _He took a deep, calming breath before slowly opening his eyes, looking to see where the blood was coming from. Kirihara was lying on the floor propping himself up with his arms, bloodied and scrunched up tissues littered around his left leg which was covered in blood. Yanagi was cleaning up the leg, small cuts surrounding one long gash that ran along the outside of his thigh and stopped at the knee, which although didn't seem life threatening probably needed more than a few stiches. Niou and Marui were having an argument and Jackal was trying to keep it from becoming a full blown fight. "This is your fault!" The pink-headed Tensai* exclaimed.

"You fell into him." Niou argued.

"You're the one that pushed me into him." Marui retorted.

"Calm down guys. It's neither of your faults." Jackal said with a sigh.

"It's his fault though, Jackal." Marui complained.

Their whining was getting on Hayashi's nerves at the moment and he snapped, "Niou, don't you dare respond! Just be quite for a second would you, please. You're both giving me a headache."

They all looked up at him at his sudden and surprising outburst. Niou just about to respond with his probably witty remark, but it died with the shout and he closed his mouth, Marui and Jackal following suit and keeping quiet. Yanagi quickly glanced up from what he was doing and asked, "Hayashi, do you have a first aid kit anywhere?"

"Um, yeah. I think it's downstairs, but he'll probably need stiches." Hayashi stated.

"Yes, but the closest hospital is half an hour away. The best we can do for now is use bandages to help slow the bleeding." Yanagi explained.

"Oh. Hmm… maybe…" Hayashi muttered. _I could call him, I guess. _He thought to himself. "Okay. I'll get the first aid kit and then I'll call my… friend. He's a doctor so he should be able to stick up the cut and he lives nearby. "

Just then the doorbell rang. Ryuu went downstairs, opened the door and in the doorway stood a man, "You needed a doctor?"

**/...-efgh-.../**

Notes:  
Rough translation:  
*Tensai - genius

Please review it makes me happy :3 Also, sorry for not updating quickly/not writing enough.

**Next Chapter: The Doctor**


End file.
